


The Prisoner That Just Won't Quit

by amanduur



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 13:00:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2151630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amanduur/pseuds/amanduur





	The Prisoner That Just Won't Quit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arriecchi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arriecchi/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Prisoner That Just Won't Quit](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/68055) by Arriecchi. 



I hope you'll like it!  


 


End file.
